mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
MikeNnemonic
'Mike '(Full name Mikennemonic) is the namesake of this wiki. He is most commonly known for his let's play videos on YouTube. He is now known for his gaming streams. History Mike started out making strictly only Let's Plays on his Youtube page, but began to experiment with streaming on Twitch early on. His video uploads eventally became few and far between as he lost the drive to make them. Around the same time as that was going on, he did a special Birthday stream including Skype calls and playing games. Since that was so popular tried it again and it eventually became a weekly event. This continued and it was so well recieved that now happens bi-weekly. This new way of playing games for an audience was the final nail in the coffin for his LP channel and as of now, he doesn't plan on making any more let's plays. After getting tired of Twitch's copyright stream muting shenanigans, Mike moved on to using Hitbox, which can be found in the infobox to the right. And then after running into admin trouble on Hitbox (and Mike essentially giving said admin the finger), he went back to using Twitch. STATUS QUO IS GOD EVERYBODY. Mike is currently at his new trucking gig, which means he is unable to maintain a consistent streaming schedule. He will often take the chance to stream whenever he's home. Though he has started to stream consistently on Sundays due to a change in trucking jobs, which made him be around more locally with better pay. Personality Very boisterous, yet pretty self critical at times, Mike seems to be a living breathing contradiction. Mike also has a knack for creating sexual inuendos out of literally everything he sees. He also wonders why people go to his streams when he considers himself a "No Life loser" and a "nobody". At times though, when he does interact with them, he tends to mess around with them to get a reaction out of them. He can get Aloof during certain situations, not realizing what is going on or sometimes sees a situation as something else which ends up having him change subjects. He also likes to go on epic speeches when he is getting into a game. He also gets very curious on stuff that may or may not be a good thing for him since he ends up seeing Cringe a lot. Relationships Soviet Steve : Though they seem to be on good terms with Steve telling Mike facts about Russia and Communism, Mike usually trolls Steve by playing Hulk Hogan "Real American" Theme. Vincent : Vincent is one of the few people Mike is constantly nice towards to given his young age and innocent appearance. Mike also tries to help him out when he can. Bern: Used to be treated as a Buttmonkey but is now treated well. Now he watches any videos she sends with reactions ranging from mild curiosity to disturbing cringe. Cocaine: Mike's badass and adorable pet. Literally one of Mike's favorite anything. Glacken: Mike doesn't mind Glack but whenever he sees the word "dicks" he calls out to Glack. The Wife: Mike is engaged to a woman that happened in 2013-2014. Ever since then he talks about how he wants to live with her soon. Garry: He is not afraid to call Garry a pedophile, much to the chats amusement. Bingo The Clown: Mike sees Bingo as a happy, innocent clown. Radioactive Uber Clan: Despite their hatred of Mike, Mike himself doesn't even hate the RUC and doesn't mind them around him. One time he even told the mods to stop banning Albert, believing he just wants to be part of the group. DarkSydePhil: Mike likes seeing DSP do horrible at games. Ambush Bug: AB sends Mike a ton of stuff, which is how we know about the likes of Crystals1986 and other stuff. Jebidiah: Mike sees Jebidiah as one of the strongest entities in existence, right next to Cocaine and possibly Kenshiro. Hatter: Mike trusts Hatter enough to have her be the "lead mod" in his streams due to her taking the job well. McWhimple: Despite Mike pitying McWhimple at times, he can't imagine him canonically doing well at all. Alan Beast: Mike and Bern underestimated Alan Beast in Evander Holyfields boxing and later on, returned to tear Bern up, much to Mikes surprise. This lead to him seeing their rivalry. L.A Beast: Mike loves to watch this beast suffer through various challenges. Crystals1986: Mike used to enjoy looking through his deviantArt page until Damien stopped updating it, possibly due to Rogers death. Fat Swordsman: Mike can't help but play Guile's theme from Street Fighter whenever BbillyK is around. Adolfo Mateo: Mike wonders why he doesn't have cancer yet from all the smoking. Pepsiman: Mike enjoys Pepsiman but cant believe he is a soda mascot, believing Pepsi ain't popular in Japan after his game. Reisen Udongein Inaba: Possibly his newest butt monkey, Mike always can't tell how to pronounce her name and even made a "Reisen-chans adventure" game with her as a literal rabbit and not the Touhou she is. LambdadeltaWitch: Mike is indifferent towards. Noxifer: Mike's imaginary friend, not an actual person. Trolls: Mike tends to roll with the trolls and enjoys them around. He does believe every single troll who appeared in his chat is an Albert alt though which makes the chat joke about how every troll on the Internet is Albert. Trivia - Mike appears in Lisa: The Painful RPG as the hidden boss, Satan. Category:Male Category:Streamer Category:Videos Category:Mods